Inu Yasha, Kagome, and the Suspicious Body Wash
by Formally known as Freya
Summary: Kagome finds an interesting body wash that promises friskiness from a significant other. Does it work? When Inu Yasha comes to fetch her she soon finds out. M for LEMONS. Be sure to read the SangoxMiroku side story sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Contains some nudity and suggestive themes. If under eighteen I suggest you run the other way or wait till you're old enough. Freya has spoken.**

CHAPTER 1: A kiss in the Rain

"Huh, maybe I should try this," Kagome commented when she saw a new brand of body wash. It said things like NATURAL SPICES and HEALTHY FOR SKIN. It wasn't something she'd normally buy, but then again she was running low on body wash.

"Natural spices?" she questioned as she read more of the label.

"_We use only natural spices and combinations of lotion for our unique body wash. This unique formula will leave your man longing. They won't know what hit them!_" Kagome wondered if it smelt good so she opened the bottle top and smelled it. "Strange, I don't smell anything. I'll get it anyway. It's not like it matters. It's good for my skin so why not." She threw it into the grocery basket and moved on to the other things on her list.

Meanwhile, in Feudal Japan…

"What the hell?! Where is she?!" exclaims a more than frustrated Inu Yasha as he stomps his feet in impatience. "How long does it take to-"

"Calm down, Inu Yasha," speaks Miroku. "She probably has important things to take care of. She did mention she hated the fact there weren't any 'showers' here. Maybe she's getting one of those?"

"Tsk, whatever. I'm gonna go get her if she doesn't hurry up. Damn," finishes up Inu Yasha as he heads toward the well.

"Ahhhh, now that's refreshing. sigh" Kagome groans as the hot water from her shower hits her. It had been so long since she'd taken a nice hot shower. Battling demons for Shards of the Shikon Jewel was exhausting, not to mention annoying when she got demon blood all over her and in her hair. "Oh, come on! It's just a little blood!" exclaims Inu Yasha from their most recent battle after he had slaughtered a demon in the air above her. It rained demon blood all over her. "It's not like you were doing any work anyway," as he sheathed his sword.

Kagome pouted, "He did that on purpose..."

She reached for her new body wash, eager to try it out. "Maybe when you lather it it'll smell better."

She squirted some on a wash cloth and lathered it but didn't smell a difference. She washed her body starting with her arms and making her way down. Slowly she washed her shoulders and led down her collar-bone to her chest. Scrubbing gently and in circles. "Hmmmmm. It's really soothing though."

She washed her stomach and down her legs being careful not to lose her balance as she worked her way down. She scrubbed her back; it was difficult but she managed to wash it. When she was done she rinsed all of it at once and the lather slithered down her body and went down the drain.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the small towel for her head and began drying it. It was soon after she started that she realized she'd forgotten a towel for her body. "Shit." _Well, it's not as if anyone is home anyway. Too bad really…If Inu Yasha were here…_ She blushed and realized what she'd just thought. _What is wrong with me? I thought I put that behind me. He loves Kikyo, not me. Well, anyway I can just slip into the hall and grab one and head to my room._ But that hope was soon dashed as she heard the front door open. "Damn. Just my luck." Then she thought of something. "Mom? Can you bring me a towel? I forgot to grab one before I got in the shower. Hello?"

Inu Yasha came out of the well and looked around. All's normal in Kagome's realm, except for the fact that it's raining. He was getting drenched standing there so he made his way to her abode. He noticed that he didn't see any lights on. "Fine, I'll just wait in her room for her to get back. Where's that cat at?" he said with a devilish grin. "I'll just pick on it until she gets here." He opened the front door and walked in. He was about to call for Buyo when Kagome's voice rang out.

"Mom? Can you bring me a towel? I forgot to grab one before I got in the shower. Hello?"

_**Kagome is home. She needs a towel? She's so useless**._ He made his way up the stairs with a towel in his clawed hand and knocked on the bathroom door. He heard a response from the other side. "Oh good, I thought I'd have to go get it myself. Just bring it in." Inu Yasha, not realizing what Kagome meant, opened the door.  
"You know, you're real useless. You can't even-" But he stammered as he stared at her. Her legs, long and sleek. Her hair, an endless sea of ivory. Her breasts. **_Oh…boy…_**he thought. She was dripping wet and the room was still steamy and full of the smell of her shampoos and body wash. It was throwing him into sweet rapture. Inu Yasha wanted to embrace her then and there. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and lick the drops of water off her breasts. To give her deep kisses and taste her lips. He blushed and turned his head away as she did the same. He handed the towel out as far as his reach could go and she reached for the towel as well. She touched his hand as she grabbed the towel and he slammed shut the door and ran to the tree by the well.

As soon as the door shut she collapsed to the floor, holding the towel to her. "OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH!" she repeated over and over as she heard the front door open and close. _He saw me…He saw me stark naked_. But what shocked her more wasn't the fact that he'd seen her. In fact, what shocked her even more was that she didn't mind him looking at all. She began to dry herself and she blushed. He could have stood there for another 5 minutes and she wouldn't have objected at all. "I can't believe I just stood there. I didn't scream or anything. I just stood there and stared at him." She recalled his stance and his state when he was standing there. He was soaking wet. She could see his lean muscles through his clothing, water dripping down his face. His intense eyes that she wanted to just fall into. She wanted him. She wanted to be held and kissed, among other things. She blushed at the thought and then a sudden realization struck her. "Oh my gosh! He was soaking wet and just went back out! He'll get sick!"

He slammed the door behind him and entered the rain again, his head low. He ran to the tree near the well and jumped into it's branches for shelter. **_What did I just do? I can't believe I did that. My imagination went wild. Wild, now that's a thought…No! Stop it! I shouldn't be thinking of her that way. She doesn't love me. She hates me. She hates me because of Kikyo, and other reasons._** He strayed his thinking to every time he insulted her or made her cry. He sulked. **_I… don't deserve her_**. He lowered his head into his hands. He thought seriously for a moment about just going back to Feudal Japan and pretending it never happened, when he heard foot steps. He looked up in their direction and saw a worried Kagome. She was wearing a rain jacket and an umbrella, with a second one in her hands.

"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! Where are you? It's alright, come inside, it's raining!"

He looked down at her, his eyes wide with surprise. **_She came to look for me. She was worried about me?_** He jumped down from the tree and walked toward her. She soon saw him and smiled. She looked at the other umbrella she had and shook her head. She threw it into the well and shared her umbrella with him. He cautiously got under it and walked with her. He was nervous to say the least but it melted away when she leaned next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She switched the umbrella to her other hand and held his. She was calm and collected. Like nothing had happened at all. They got under the awning and she closed the umbrella.

"Kagome, I'm…sorry. I didn't mean-" She placed her finger on his lips making him blush.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." She looked at him and apologized, "I shouldn't have assumed it was Mom. And-" **_Stop it, Kagome. You don't have to apologize. It was dumb of me to just enter._** "I should've remembered to bring one any-" **_No, forgetting is normal. Stop apologizing, it makes you look sad. I don't want you to look sad. When you smile like that I feel miserable._** "So, I'm sorry, it was entirely my-" He couldn't resist anymore. He clutched her hand, and with his other arm around her waist, pulled her against him and forward into a deep kiss. Her eyes, wide with shock, slowly shut and she placed her ungrabbed hand on his chest as she returned his advance.

_**She tastes like honey and she smells intoxicating. It's driving me mad. **_

_His kiss is strong but it's also gentle; he smells like the forest. It's wonderful. _

They both thought to themselves, 'I wish this could last forever.'

**Freya: First chapter of my first fanfic. Reviews are appreciated but not needed to continue the story. Opinions are useful and I would like to know what people want to see from this couple in the future. Oh, By the way, Miroku is sad because he had a small part. I've had to make a deal with him to make a Small story about him and Sango. Sango has reluctantly agreed. So just so you know. Now that's something you can expect in the future after this story is complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its characters. If I did I'd lend him to my friends because I love Sesshoumaru and I prefer to kill Rin if ever I got the chance. evil grin WARNING: STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! IF UNDER EIGHTEEN PLEASE TURN BACK!**

CHAPTER 2: Rendezvous in the Kitchen and Living Room

The kiss seemed to last for ages. Inu Yasha slowly pulled back and looked at Kagome's face. Her eyes were still closed but her beauty was undeniable. She opened her eyes and looked into his golden ones. They were infinite gold spirals. "Inu Yasha…?" spoke a confused Kagome, like she had realized what had just happened.

He quickly let go of her and stammered, "I uh, I j-just didn't…I-I-I'll just g-go."

He turned to walk away when he felt a tug on his sleeve. So he turned to see Kagome holding it.

"I, uh, sorry. You don't have to go. Come on, you can come in. Dry off and stuff," she mumbled as she let go of his sleeve.

He reluctantly followed her in and sat at the table near the television. She walked a little ways to retrieve a towel but could only manage to find the one she dried off with. She grabbed it and brought it back. "Sorry, this is the only one." She stuttered as she handed it to him, "I'm gonna go make some tea. Be right back…" She left the room.

He dried off best he could, smelling the towel. **_She used this to dry off with. It smells heavenly_**. He licked it to taste her essence. **_She's so delicious_**. He quickly composed himself and finished drying off. **_It's not working…her towel is too damp_**. He stood up and took the red part of his kimono off and stretched it out on the floor. **_That'll help_**.**_ But now what?_**

Kagome walked into the kitchen and started to fill the tea-kettle with water from the sink. She sighed and thought about what had happened by the door. Inu Yasha's deep, gentle kiss. She blushed as the water overflowed. She quickly poured some out and put the kettle on the stove. She turned on the heating coil and quickly it was heating up the kettle. _I just went with it. I even returned his kiss. I can taste the trees he sleeps in_. She was getting excited and stopped her thoughts of him. _My god, I can't stop thinking about him_. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice him come in.

He snuck up beside her and spoke, "You alright?"

She jumped and instantly he was regretting his action. "Oh, I'm alright. Better than alright. I'm great. Heh heh…"

He stared at her for moments and she at him. **_Her skin looks so soft. I just wish I could…_**He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. "You're so beautiful Kagome. I'm sorry but I can't stop staring."

All the while his face was getting closer and closer to hers. _Oh, my gosh, what's happening? Inu Yasha never acts like this._ The select few times he showed interest he'd always end with a dumb comment on how stupid she was. She needed to stop this. She didn't want to, but she needed to.

"Inu Yasha, you should leave." But she lifted her hands to his face past his long silver locks. She was blushing and getting excited. "You really should go back to the ..." she trailed off as she leaned in and he did the same as they kissed for the second time in the same night. But this time it was more forceful. Kagome's lips parted as Inu Yasha explored her mouth, investigating her every taste. And she let him. His other hand reached out to her breast and softly pushed against it, making her moan in his mouth. He lifts her and places her on the counter, evening their height. He went back to kissing her but let her take control this time. She tasted the forest; it seemed to be his very essence. She ran her tongue across his fang and decided that she loved it. His sharp teeth were making her eager. **_This is different, but I think I can get used to letting someone else take control_**, thought Inu Yasha as he placed his hands on her hips running his thumbs up and down her waist. Kagome ran her fingers through the silver sea of his hair and rubbed his ears, making him groan. "Ah, Kagome," he managed to gasp through their vigorous kisses. They deepened their kisses but Kagome cried out. "Ouch!" Inu Yasha snapped out of his stupor when he realized she'd been wounded.

Her lip was bleeding. "Oops, my fault," grinned Kagome, "I should have been more careful." Inu Yasha leaned in and licked her lip and sucked on it while her eyes rolled back in pleasure. "There," said Inu Yasha, "Does it feel better now?" She smiled and nodded. She was about to reach for him when the whistle of the tea-kettle sounded throughout the house. "Uh," Kagome blushed, "Tea's done, heh."

They sat and drank tea while the television played on mute. There was an awkward silence and it didn't see itself leaving soon. They sat quietly near the low table. Kagome sipped her tea and Inu Yasha took a small gulp. "It's great," commented Inu Yasha, breaking the silence. Kagome blushed, "Thanks." They sat there for a moment longer.

"Inu Yasha-"

"Kagome I-"

Both stopped. And stared for a moment.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me…I don't act like this…I'm not usually so…forward…about my feelings."

Kagome was struck with a terrible thought. _That body wash. Did it do this? If it did then well done._ Kagome mentally slapped herself. If that stuff did this then maybe Inu Yasha doesn't like her at all. Maybe it's the body wash. Kagome's eyes began to well up without her being able to stop them.

Inu Yasha noticed and stopped talking. **_Oh, no, I've made her cry again. She must think I don't love her. Love?_** Inu Yasha corrected himself. **_Love's not a word I should throw around so precariously. Do I love her? Is it possible?_** A sudden thought came to him. **_Does she love me?_** He frowned. How could she? He was a monster in her realm. A pathetic half-demon in his.

"Kagome, don't cry. I'm sorry." He reached out to her, but having nothing to lean on he fell on her. He was going to pull himself up put found himself unable to. His face was in her hair and he could smell lavender and lilac. She had stopped crying. He turned his head slightly and saw her human ear. He lightly breathed on it. "Oh, god," whimpered Kagome. He saw her reaction and decided to take a chance. **_I think I do love her_**. He kissed her ear making her sigh and then licked it, making her moan. "Inu Yasha, you…shouldn't," she gasped. He braced himself on his arms and knees over her. **_Oh, Kagome. I want you so much and I can't resist you. Your smell, your taste. Your touch…_**he pushed some of her bangs out of her face so he could gaze upon her blushed face. She looked into his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes that seemed to see everything and look right through her. _My god, he's so handsome_. She stared up at his face and felt tears welling up again. _He's so perfect. There's no way in heaven or hell that he'd love me. I look like Kikyo; that must be it. But I don't care. As long as he's here with me and not with her I don't care._ She reached up and pulled him down by his shoulders and kissed him with tears in her eyes. _I love him and that body wash has nothing to do with that._

Inu Yasha kissed her while the right leg between her knees made its way up caressing her thighs. She made an ecstatic gasp in his mouth but made no move to stop him but instead pulled herself closer and kissed down his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Her hands still on his shoulders grasping him. His knee worked its way up past her skirt and he found that she was warm and wet through her underwear. She moaned and bit at his neck. **_I was a little worried at first. I didn't think she'd respond this way so quickly._** A small smile came to his face as the wetness and bite turned him on.

He tugged a little at her shirt and she quickly realized what he wanted. She released his shoulders and pulled off her uniform shirt. He reached around her back and undid the clasp holding her bra to her. It clicked and was loose around her as she tugged it off as well.

He looked upon her full breasts, laid her down lightly on her back and then he deeply kissed her. Kagome could feel the cloth of Inu Yasha's clothes soft against her breasts making her anxious. _I wish he'd just take his shirt off. I want to touch his muscles._ Inu Yasha slowly made light kisses down her neck, to her collarbone, to her right breast. She sighed as he kissed the right one and fondled the other one with his left hand. She ran her hand through his long hair guiding him to where she wanted him. He began to lick it and engulf it in his mouth, suckling it and teasing it with his tongue all the while she'd gasp every time he teased it. He decided to try something different. He lightly nipped and she cried out, "Inu Yasha, please, oh, god…" she panted. He liked her response and nipped her again. This time she loudly moaned; her words indistinct. He came back to her face, her hand still in his hair. "Kagome?" Inu Yasha called to her.

"Y-yes…?" she sighed.

"Will you touch my ears while you kiss me?"

"Of course…" she agreed as she leaned forward slightly from the floor to receive his kiss. She ran her hands through his hair slowly, making her way to his ears. Prolonging his want for her touch. She reached his ears and he groaned in her kisses, "Kagome, oh, gods, Kagome your touch is incredible. Don't stop, Kagome." He placed his hand under her neck and traced the claw of his other hand slowly down the center of her body causing her to moan in between her kisses.

"Don't do…that, Inu Yasha. You'll make me come." He grinned and spoke again, "you already have, so what's the difference?" He reached his claw up again to repeat his action. "No, don't!" It was too late; he was already trailing it down and didn't stop until he got to her belly button, though he was tempted to go further. She cried out in total bliss as she came all over her underwear for god knows the what'th time. But Kagome was still rubbing his ears and she started to vigorously bit at his neck and shoulder. Her wetness turned him on even more so that he called out to her as he came. They both fell into a pile next to each other, Kagome gasping for air. But still Inu Yasha reached out and pushed the bangs from her hair out of her face. "C'mon, let's get you changed before your Mom and grandpa get here. I don't think they want to see you here collapsed into a wet, mewling pile." He joked.

She nodded and smiled, "Sure, want to go with me?" she joked back as she deeply kissed him while feeling his shoulder.

"You know what'd happen if I did that." He seriously responded after he could breathe again. She nodded, pulled on her shirt and headed up to her room to change.

**Freya: Well, what are your thoughts? Reviews are much appreciated though they aren't needed. Any ideas you would like for the next chapter please inform me. I would like to know your opinion on this chapter and what people would like to see. Thank you, and please continue to enjoy this Fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Freya does not own Inu Yasha or it's characters and it makes her cry herself to sleep at night. She wants to hold Sesshoumaru all night long…must be that tail. purr Anyway, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME MATURE CONTENT PLEASE GO AWAY IF YOU'RE NOT EIGHTEEN! Otherwise, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3: Trust

Kagome headed up to her room alone; using the wall for balance because she was still dizzy with desire. When she got to her room she found a few outfits but couldn't choose. _I know, I'll let him choose_.

"Inu Yasha! Come here! I want to ask you something!" called Kagome.

"No way, if I come up there I won't be coming back down."

"I want you to help me choose an outfit." She yelled again, getting impatient.

"I told you no. Bad idea."

Kagome pouted and then another idea came to her mind. "Fine, but I don't want to have to command you to s-" but she didn't get to finish with 'sit'. She heard him run up the stairs and into her room. "That's the cheapest trick and you know it," he pointed as Kagome grinned. He stood in the doorway and then leaned against the door frame. "Well? What are the outfits?" he asked.

Kagome grinned and pulled out three and laid them on her bed. "Ok, the first one is jogging pants and a tank top. The second one," she pointed, "is this turtleneck that I got for Christmas last year with this long flowing skirt. I've got boots to match. And the last one," she paused. It was the outfit that Kaede had loaned her when they first met. At first she wanted to wear it but now she wasn't so certain. It was the one that made her look like Kikyo. She picked it up and threw it into the closet. "I don't want to wear that one. It's got blood on it." She lied. Inu Yasha stared at her for a minute. **_You don't have to lie about it Kagome. You think she'd know better. I can smell it. There's no blood on it. She still thinks that I want Kikyo more than her. Does this mean she doesn't believe me?_**

"Well, if we're going back to the feudal era, the skirt'll just slow me down. I'll be looking at your panties the whole time, so it'll be difficult to fight demons. The 'jogging' one is fine." She picked up the skirt one and tossed it into her closet without putting it back on a hanger.

_What the heck am I doing? How can I be so casual after what just happened?_ She bit her lip, opening the cut from Inu Yasha's fang. _This is ridiculous_. She brought her hand up to her bloody lip and wiped some of the blood off with two of her fingers. She looked down at them and frowned. _How am I gonna explain that? Sorry mom, my lip is bleeding profusely for no particular reason and has nothing at all to do with Inu Yasha's sexy fangs…That'll go over well…_

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom to find something to put on this," she walked out of the room with Inu Yasha watching her.

"Fine, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere," said Inu Yasha. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Letting his ears tune into the surroundings. **_I hear cicadas…_** He listened for a while longer while he let his thoughts wander. **_We're acting so casual, as if we've been doing this for years. What's really strange is it doesn't feel out of the ordinary. Like it's supposed to happen. _**

He lay on her bed on his back staring at the ceiling**_. Why didn't I do anything before? I've had plenty of chances to tell her things, but_**…he frowned and sat up. **_I'm stubborn. That's why_**. **_Now when I look at her I can't help but want to hold her. Kiss her. Love her. This has happened before_** thought Inu Yasha as a memory of Kikyo passed before him. **_But…with Kikyo it was different. Kikyo…didn't trust me. If she did, she'd never have thought I injured her; tried to kill her. Kagome trusts me. At least I think she does. I want her to trust me. What will it take?_** That's when Inu Yasha heard crying from the bathroom. **_Why is she crying?_**

She closed the bathroom door behind her and went straight for the medicine cabinet to find some alcohol to put on her cut. She sighed as she found it and a cotton swab. Looking in the mirror she couldn't help but notice something was different. Her hair was slightly array, her eyes red from crying earlier, both things making her look terrible, but beside that she looked almost radiant.

"Weird." She brushed her hair but sighed again when she knew there'd be no way to hide her red eyes. "Great, that's another thing to explain to Mom and Grandpa." She began to dab the cotton swab with alcohol and think about things. _Does this mean that Inu Yasha wants me after all? I whine a hell of a lot and I'm pretty useless when it comes to fighting. I'm only good for finding jewel shards. It could really be the wash's doing._ _I refuse to use it again. I won't take advantage of him._

She reached up to put the swab on her lip but stopped short. _I don't think I want to go back to the feudal era quite yet. Maybe tomorrow. For now, I want to stay here._

The swab hit her lip. "Ouch, it stings." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she slowly fell to the floor, her head down_. I shouldn't get involved with him. If it has something to do with that horrid wash… then whenever it wears off he'll end up hating me again. It'll hurt and…I…I don't want that. _Tears poured down her face and she hiccupped, "I d-don't want that." She wiped her face with her hand and a knock came at the door.

"Kagome? You alright?" Inu Yasha asked through the door. **_What the hell is she crying for? It's not because of me is it? I didn't do anything._**

"Oh, I-I'm okay. The alcohol stung my lip a little, so don't worry about it. I'll be out in a minute."

Inu Yasha couldn't tell if she was lying or not through the door. He left back to her room and looked around. He saw photographs of her friends and a boy from school. "Hmm?" He picked it up and read the back. "Hojo?" He put it down when he heard the bathroom door open and pretended to be looking at her alarm clock.

She walked in and smiled, "See? I'm fine."

She closed the bedroom door and began to change into her jogging outfit. Inu Yasha continued to pretend to be interested in her posters and homework on her desk. **_That boy in the picture was giving her a gift. Maybe she prefers that human boy_**. **_What could I give her?_** Kagome had already taken off her uniform shirt and put on her tank top with a matching bra. Her back was to Inu Yasha but she couldn't help but be a little embarrassed about changing around him. But not facing him while changing would make it easier for her, so she didn't have to stare into his golden eyes. She couldn't resist them. She was straightening out her top when she was embraced from behind, one arm across her shoulders the other towards her middle, both restraining her arms. Holding her close to his chest she could hear his heart beat. He sighed in her ear, "Kagome, Do you trust me?"

She blinked though he couldn't see her face. "I don't understand."

He continued, "I'll give you anything Kagome, but only if you answer. Do you trust me, Kagome? If you want me, you have to trust me."

Kagome thought for a moment, listening to the beating of his heart. _Do I trust him? What kind of question is that?_ _Of course I trust him._ "Yes, Inu Yasha, I trust you. I just don't want…"

Holding her closer to him, "What don't you want Kagome?"

Her eyes were welling up but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. "I don't want you to leave me alone. I don't want you to hate me and leave. I want you to stay…here."

Inu Yasha was surprised. **_Hate her? How could I? She wants me to stay. Me. This incomplete demon. I'll stay because I know, no, I feel she trusts me. And I'll never hurt her again. I trust her too._**

"I'll stay Kagome. I won't leave."

He leaned down and kissed her neck. He gave her light kisses going from her neck to her ear to her neck again. He kissed her shoulder and moved his right hand slowly down her tank top while the left moved up to cup her breast. She sighed lightly as she turned her head to kiss his cheek. His right hand moved further down and began to work its way under her skirt. He caressed her thigh before moving closer to her core. He had barely touched it but she arched her back in response. "Ahh, that's…" Kagome gasped but she couldn't form the words she wanted. He turned her around so that she was facing him. She looked up into his eyes. _They're so sexy_.

He was about to reach out to her when she took his hands and led him to the bed and sat them both down.

"Inu Yasha? Will you…take off your shirt? I want…I want to touch your muscles."

He didn't make a visual response on his face but slowly took off his shirt. Gradually his shirt came off exposing his lean muscles. Kagome hadn't even touched them yet but already she was getting excited. She could already smell the trees. She put her hands on his shoulders first and slowly went down his arms and back up. _They're so hard and toned._

She worked up some courage and sat on his lap facing him, like she was straddling a chair, her knees bent on the bed. He was surprised. **_She's so fascinating. I never know what to expect next. It's her party now and she can do whatever it is she wants_**. He looked down and could see her panties. He wanted to touch her again but let her continue to feel his physique. She ran her hands over his pecs and slowly over his abs, feeling every crease. Kagome was getting more confident. She placed her hands on his shoulders again but this time pushed him down onto the soft bed. And he let her. **_She's in control this time. She gets to do whatever she wants. I want it that way because I trust her. _**

She leaned down close and kissed him, her tongue teasing his. She slowly trailed down his neck with kisses and nibbles. She gathered from their previous pleasure trip that he liked the biting. She tried something else when she got to his pecs. She licked the crease in between the two muscles, painstakingly slow, tasting salt and pine. Inu Yasha let out a soft sigh. Kagome came back up to his face and kissed him deeply as her hand trailed down; past his pecs, past his abs, to his shaft near her center. She touched it and sent a throb of longing up Inu Yasha's spine. "Ahh, Kagome. I feel you and I-I don't want you to stop."

She stroked his shaft slowly but picked up speed. Her other hand she was using to brace herself on the bed. His deep breaths between her kisses were making her horny and she picked up the pace more, sending him into a world of pleasure. "Oh, gods Kagome!" he groaned as he was about to come. She was already wet with ecstasy and all she'd been doing was pleasing him. _I've decided that anything that'll make Inu Yasha happy will make me happy too. Even if it's just for tonight. The body wash may wear off by then. We can be happy together tonight._ He moaned once more as he came, gasping for breath. Kagome stopped kissing him and simply sat up, straddling him on his hard cock, to give him a moment to breath. She liked the feel of it through her panties. "Inu Yasha?" she smiled and he slowly opened his golden eyes. "I've decided that anything that'll make you happy will make me happy. So, if there's anything you want to do next…"

He thought to himself for a moment. **_Anything? _**His mind was plagued with many fantasies. He was having trouble keeping them all in his head. He sat up with her still on top of him. He hugged her waist and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "I want you to rest for a moment. I'm going to go to the feudal era to tell Miroku that you're sick and that you'll come back tomorrow. And then I'll just sneak away. Alright? That way you don't have to go anywhere." Kagome smiled but inside she frowned. _How long would he be gone for? 10 minutes? Or maybe hours if he was going to try to sneak away._

"Don't worry. I'll be back." He kissed her forehead again, grabbed his shirt and jumped out the window.

_I'm missing you already. Please hurry back._

**Freya: Freya here and just wondering about your thoughts on the third chapter. I'm thinking that there will be about 2 more chapters and then the Miroku side-story. Again, reviews are appreciated but not necessary. If you want the story to contain a little InuXKagome fantasy of your own please don't hesitate to post it on the forum or in your review. Oh, another by-the-way, the next chapter is probably going to be very naughty. Just some forewarning. Thank you again for reading my first fanfic and please continue to enjoy it. Freya has spoken.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Freya here. Just another reminder. These characters are not mine. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just making them do naughty things. If they were mine I'd do naughty things to them all the time. insert devilish grin. THis chapter is especially long. I was going to divide it into two but why ruin all the lemons. Oh and by the way, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR ADULT CONTENT (much like the other chapters except this time a little more lemony.) IF YOU ARE UNDER EIGHTEEN OR ARE AGAINST THIS SORT OF THING (why would you be here then?) THEN PLEASE TURN BACK! Thank you…**

CHAPTER 4: An unforgettable night

Inu Yasha sprinted through the woods in feudal Japan. It was only about 4 in the afternoon. He soon came upon Kaede's village quickly and smelled for the old woman. **_Let's see, let's see. How am I gonna make this work?_** He soon found Kaede and asked her for some herbs for Kagome's 'cold'.

"That's strange. She wasn't sick when she left…" said a puzzled old priestess.

Inu Yasha had to think quickly. "Uh, well it was raining when I went to her time so maybe she stayed in the rain too long. That's probably how she caught it. Yeah." Inu Yasha was nervous. **_Since when have I ever had to lie for Kagome?_** He scratched his head and watched Kaede so fetch some herbs. Inu Yasha let out a sigh of relief, careful to not tip off the old woman.

"Here, tell her to put these in her tea. If you wait a bit longer I'll have something better," spoke the priestess. "Oh and be sure to tell Miroku and the others that Kagome will be back tomorrow."

"R-right." Stammered Inu Yasha as he took the herbs and walked out.

He walked down the dirt road for a bit until he came across Miroku.

"Now ladies if you'd be so kind to bear my children then-" SMACK! Sango delivered a stinging blow leaving the monk in the dirt. The women he had been trying to seduce were quickly scampering off laughing. One was saying, "He should know better then to hit on girls when his woman is so close."

Sango yelled, "HONESTLY! You'd think you could just leave them be for a couple days. AND I AM NOT HIS WOMAN!!" shaking her fist at the girls who were long gone.

Inu Yasha quickly interjected, "Hey, Miroku, Kagome has a cold but I think she'll be back tomorrow."

Sango questioned, "What? She's sick?"

"Yeah, So, I'm gonna bring her some of the old hags herbs." Inu Yasha was getting a little too good at this lying thing. It was starting to bother him a bit. **_Never lied this much in my life, let alone this one day._**

"Well, alright, Inu Yasha, but make sure she gets those. Keep her company in case she gets worse." **_YES!_** Thought Inu Yasha. "That'll give me and Sango some alone time-"

CRUNCH! A powerful punch to the face. An embarrassed Sango mumbles, "Pervert," as she walks away and Miroku follows. **_This is perfect! I couldn't ask for a better set-up! Now I won't have to sneak away. Hold on, Maybe I should bring Kagome something while I'm here_**. Inu Yasha stood still for a moment. **_What do I get her? I've never given anyone a gift before. I'd ask Sango but…no, I gotta figure this out on my own._** Inu Yasha raced into the woods to find something special for Kagome.

It's been a few hours. I can't believe it. It's almost seven o'clock. She sighed. _I miss him_…Kagome walked around her room. She had already cleaned up. She made sure to put his kimono shirt in her closet. She cleaned off her desk and put things away that might get in their way. Kagome blushed. _What am I expecting to happen? Well, I have a pretty good idea…_An image of her and Inu Yasha in her bed flashed across mind.

"Maybe I should take a shower?" Kagome thought out loud, but then that pestering feeling hit her again. _No, I'm not gonna use that stuff. In fact…_Kagome went to the bathroom and grabbed the body wash. She stomped down the stairs and threw it away in the kitchen garbage can.

"I hope I never have to look at that again. I'm not going to rely on something like that."

_Though I already used it…Tonight is going to be for us and I don't care if he never wants to speak to me again._ She stomped back through as her mother, Souta, and grandfather came through the front door. _Oh, shit_…

"Hi, mom! What's up?"

"Well, we just got back from Shibuya."

"You went to Shibuya?!" exclaimed Kagome. _That's why they weren't home when I got here. They must have gone on a trip._ That's one question answered but what about the other one? _What am I going to do about them when Inu Yasha gets here?_ Kagome looked towards the living room and saw something that made her heart drop. _Oh, god, my bra!_ It was slightly under the table. She must have left it there from earlier. _I-I can't explain that! The living room is nowhere near where I do laundry._ Not only that, but there were two cups for tea on the table. _Shit, shit, shit, shit_. Her mom took another step into the room but didn't see the undergarment. _Wait, maybe they can't see it. Maybe I can just_…

"Oh, silly me I left these out here from when Yuka came over. I'll just grab these." Kagome bent down to grab the cups and tucked the bra under her skirt in the elastic of her underwear. She quickly took the tea cup to the kitchen and was about to head out when her grandfather stopped her.  
"Uh, Kagome?"

_Dammit he saw didn't he? I'm so screwed. It's probably really obvious_. "Yes?"

"Don't forget to rinse out the cups."

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh, I'll do it in the morning. I've got homework to do. Oh, and I had dinner already so you don't need me joining you," she lied. She ran up to her room and closed the door behind her. _Oh, my god, that was close. Too close. How am I going to get away with him being here tonight? I really should have thought this out more._ She took the bra out from the elastic and put it in her dirty clothes hamper. How much longer was Inu Yasha going to make her wait?

Inu Yasha found what he wanted and had it wrapped up in cloth. I hope she likes this. He walked off to Kaede again to get those other herbs for Kagome's 'cold'. Before entering the hut he saw Miroku leaning against it outside. Inu Yasha walked past him and he didn't say a thing. Inu Yasha would've sworn he was asleep except that he was tapping his foot impatiently. He walked in and Kaede spotted him. "Ah, yes. Here. The other herbs I was talking about." She handed them to him.

"Yeah, thanks."

He turned and exited the hut. He noticed Miroku was gone. **_He looked mad earlier. Wonder what's got him pissed?_** He ran to the well and found Miroku sitting against it.

"What the f-? What're you doing here Miroku? Weren't you just at Kaede's?"

"Inu Yasha." Miroku looked serious.

_**Ah, crap. He figured it out. He looks stupid most of the time but somehow I knew he'd figure it out. Maybe if I play dumb…**_

"What?"

"Kagome…she's not sick, is she?"

Inu Yasha gulped and scratched his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I got these herbs from Kaede so that she'd get better and-"

"You're lying. Last time Kagome got sick you made her medicine, not Kaede."

_**Oh, shit. He's right. I made that medicine for her and she got better the next day. That's when we went shopping for Ramen and Souta made that confession to that Hitomi girl. How could I forget that? Wait, how'd he know that?**_

"Who told y-"

"Kagome told us. And you stayed there all night to make sure she would be alright."

_**Damn, there's no getting out of this. Do I have to kick his ass to get there? **_

"You gonna stop me from going?" grumbled Inu Yasha, unsheathing his claws.

"On the contrary," Miroku's face lost its seriousness and turned blank, "I think you should go."

**_This isn't making any sense._** Inu Yasha sheathed his claws and had a puzzled face. **_Why would Miroku say that? He wants me to go. _**

"Why?"

"Mainly because I want some peace and quiet for a day and another reason…" Miroku's face looked sad but quickly changed to a smile, "She's been waiting for a while, maybe you should go. See you tomorrow, right? I better see you in good spirits. Kagome too." Miroku walked to a nearby tree, sat down, and leaned against it.

**_What was the other reason? Whatever, I need to see Kagome. I've been gone too long and I miss her_**. Inu Yasha didn't give it another thought as he jumped down the well.

Kagome was napping in her chair at her desk. On her door she put a DO NOT DISTURB sign with a small picture of a girl studying on it. Hoping that it'd keep her family away. If it didn't she'd locked the door anyway. She had fallen asleep while pretending to do homework, even though her door was locked. Her dreams were scattered but mostly horrifying. Kikyo was there. Kikyo shot an arrow at her attaching her to a tree the same way she'd done to Inu Yasha.

"You cannot have him. He loves me and he hates you with all his being. Isn't that right Inu Yasha?" Kikyo mocked as she embraced Inu Yasha. _Inu Yasha!_ She looked into his eyes and he embraced Kikyo back.

"Yes, Kikyo. Anything you say." Inu Yasha's eyes were hazy and clouded.

"Stop it Kikyo! That's not how Inu Yasha is! You're controlling his mind!" Kagome cried.

"Oh, is that so? Then am I so different from you and your wash?" Kikyo scoffed at Kagome, "Inu Yasha, can you forgive such a horrible girl? A girl who had to rob you of your senses to get you to love her? Who truly loves you more? Who do you love more?"

Kagome is crying streams of tears. _But I love him; you're doing this to him._ "Stop it! Stop! Don't listen to her Inu Yasha. She's, she's…" _telling the truth._

"I love..." started Inu Yasha.

Kagome is startled out of her sadness. _I won't let her win_. "No! Inu Yasha! Don't!" Kagome tried pulling at the arrow but it wouldn't budge, "Please, I…I l-love you Inu Yasha. Don't…go to her…"

Inu Yasha looked at Kikyo and then at Kagome. Kagome reached out to him with her other arm but her heart ripped in two when he looked back at Kikyo and held her closer, "I love you, Kikyo and I can't love anyone else." He leaned into Kikyo's lips and kissed her deeply.

"No…no, Inu…Yasha, don't….I...l-love…you…" Kagome lowered her hand. Her eyes blurred with tears. She was no longer pinned to the tree but Inu Yasha and Kikyo were no where in sight. She was surrounded by shadows. _I couldn't stop him. He went to her anyway, even when I told him I loved him. _

"It's your fault"

Kagome heard voices all around her.

"You're always annoying to everyone around you," Sango.

"That's not true!" Kagome yelled to the darkness.

"And you always get us into dangerous situations," Miroku.

"But that's what we do! We have to fight for the shards right?" Kagome cries out to no one.

"You're selfish."

"And vain."

"You can't accept that Kikyo's better than you."

All the voices were overlapping. She tried to cover her ears but she could still hear them. They were Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and even her family. _No, it's not true! It's not!_ She stood and ran into the darkness. The shadows grabbed at her; shaking, pulling, biting, slashing, holding her.

An image of Kikyo came back; twenty feet away. She aimed a few arrows on her bow at Kagome and her heart. A smirk on her face; her voice clear and cold.

"You do not deserve him." Instead of letting go she put her aim past Kagome to lay on a now visible Inu Yasha. _Run, Inu Yasha!_ And she let the arrows go; killing him.

"NO!" Kagome woke up gasping for breath, with tears staining her face and a stinging pain in her heart. Inu Yasha's hand was on her shoulder.

"Kagome? What's wrong? You were crying in your sleep so I tried to wake you but…"

Kagome looked up. She saw his golden eyes. Clear. Not clouded or hazy. No wounds. She got up and quickly embraced him and cried softly. "Thank God."

"Kagome? Kagome, it's okay. It was only a dream right? Dreams aren't real, no matter how scary they are." He held her and stroked her head. **_What did she dream about?_** She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. It comforted her. She dried her eyes and stepped back.

"Sorry, for crying on you. It was…a very bad dream." **_She isn't lying. What was so scary?_** She looked at him then realized something and bombarded him with questions, "Hey! What took you so long? How'd you sneak away? You didn't get caught did you? You climbed in my window right? Is it not raining?"

Inu Yasha thought back to all the delays. Herbs. Lying about the cold. Finding that stuff. Miroku's confrontation. Remembering Miroku, Inu Yasha frowned**_. I'm gonna leave that out. There's no reason to bring whatever that was up. _**

"I told Kaede you had a cold and so she gave me some herbs for it. And that worked out perfectly because it gave me a reason to leave and not be back until the next day. And the other reason I was so late was…" Inu Yasha reached into his shirt and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. He handed it to Kagome. She looked at it, puzzled.

"It's a present…Ah, I think," he scratched his head and blushed, "I've never given one to anyone before, so I don't know what sorts of things you give to people. To a girl that…you…like…a lot." He trailed off. She smiled at him and then slowly opened the cloth. Kagome let out a small gasp as she pulled a notebook, with intricate designs of flowers on it.

"Look inside…" he said.

She flipped open to the first page and saw a pressed flower inside. She flipped to the next page and found a different one there. _Amazing._

"There's a different one on each page. And they won't fall out or anything, so you can write in it when you're lonely or bored or thinking about…me…"he trailed off again, "Is it okay? Do you like it?"

She looked up with a big grin. "Like it? I love it!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. She pulled back suddenly, "But I don't have a gift for you."

"That's alright, you can owe me one." He grinned. They stared at each other for a moment. Sort of in an awkward silence. Inu Yasha didn't know what to say. **_How do we do something? Do I have to say something? What if I say something dumb and she ends up crying again?_**

"Hey, Inu Yasha, can I braid your hair?"

"What?! My hair?"

"Yeah, and you can braid mine. You know how to braid right?"

"Of course I do!" said Inu Yasha getting a little haughty.

They sat on her bed with her behind him going through his hair. Kagome braided it a couple of times but always ended up taking out. _It always looks better when it's free. I could just touch it for hours, it's so soft._ Inu Yasha sat there not saying a word but with many thoughts going through his head. **_At first I didn't think I'd like this but it actually is kind of soothing. I think I'd purr if I were a cat. I'm kind of jealous of Buyo now._**

"My turn!" spoke Kagome and she sat in front of Inu Yasha knocking him out of his trance.

"Uh, right…" Inu Yasha was a little nervous. **_Her hair feels like silk. I feel if I'm not careful it's gonna shred in my hands._** He pulled the hair back a little, barely touching her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

_Why am I so nervous? _

_**Why am I so nervous? **_

He leaned down and kissed as the base of Kagome's neck, lightly teasing it with his fangs.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I don't really want to braid your hair…" he kissed up towards her ears. His hands reaching around her body one finding its way to her breast and the other at the hem of her skirt. He breathed in her ear, "Wanna do something else?"

She let out a gasp. _When he talks in my ear like that…it drives me crazy. I get this feeling in my gut that does flips and somersaults_. She placed her hands over his.

"I'd love to do something else."

"Then you're going to have to take something off." He said.

He released his hands so that she could remove whatever she wanted. She took off her shirt and skirt. She turned around so that he could undo the clasp in the back for her bra. He did so and it fell to the floor without making a sound. She made no attempt to remove her panties.

"I'll take these off later." She said to him.

"No, I will," Inu Yasha joked and he guided her to the bed so that she was on his lap again. His hand worked around her and held her breast. "Ah" He kissed her neck again giving her shivers. He made kisses slowly down her back, making her gasp when he hit the sensitive spot between her shoulder blades. He licked her back once from the shoulder spot to her neck making her arch slightly. **_She liked that. Let's see how much…_** He continued to fondle her breast with one hand and lick and nibble at her back while his other hand found its way between her legs. He pressed lightly at the damp cotton fabric that hid her core. She moaned and placed her hand on top of the one feeling at her breast. He brought his head up to her ear again and lightly breathed and tongued it.

"Inu Yasha…" she panted. _I love this, just being with him makes me happy, but this is so much more._ He pressed again at her center through the cloth, this time with a little more pressure. She moaned again and gasped. _How much longer am I going to keep these on? I want them off already. I want him_. By now she was very wet and Inu Yasha could smell her. It was making him very eager. **_The scent of her fluids. Oh god, it's doing things to me. I want her so much_**. He laid her down on the bed on her back. Her hair was loose and spread around her. He was on top of her on his hands and knees.

"Doesn't this feel familiar?" said Kagome as she grinned.

"It does, doesn't it? Didn't I do something like this?" He leaned down and licked her right breast and then sucked on it. He teased with his tongue, running circles around the nub. He nibbled it lightly. "Ah!" she moaned. His hand made its way down to her center again and rubbed her core. He got a low moan to escape her lips. He moved the cloth aside a little and felt her folds. She gasped in ecstasy breathing hard. He grinned and slipped his finger into her wet core.

"My God! Inu Yasha…" she breathed; her chest heaving. He slid in is finger a little deeper and pulled it slightly out only to go in again. All the while Kagome was moaning, running her fingers through his hair. He kissed her deeply their tongues dancing. Inu Yasha pulled his finger out and Kagome moaned in his mouth. He brought up his finger; it was soaked with her juices.

"You're wet" Inu Yasha grinned

"Thanks to you" she breathed.

He licked his finger clean, "And you taste delicious." He licked his finger again but this time licked both his index and middle fingers. Kagome looked confused.

"Kagome this may hurt a bit but it'll prepare you for me if you want me later. Alright?" he looked pleadingly into her eyes. **_I want to do this with you and no one else, Kagome_**.

Kagome thought for a moment but only for a moment. _I want anything that'll make Inu Yasha happy_. "Yes, it's okay."

He lowered his wet fingers to her drenching wet hole again and leisurely entered his fingers. He wanted to go slow; he didn't want to hurt her. His fingers went in an inch and slowly forced themselves into her. Kagome let out a small groan of pain. Inu Yasha was about to take them out when she said something.

"It's alright. I'm fine. I'll get used to it. Go ahead," her eyes shimmering either from oncoming tears of pain or happiness. Inu Yasha hoped it was the later. He kissed her neck and then her lips. She says it's alright. He decided to try again and he slowly went in enough and pulled out a little, then pushed in a little more. "Ah, it's…good," mumbled Kagome. Inu Yasha slipped it in and out a few more times making her wetter the more it continued while still groping at her breast.

"Inu Yasha?"

He looked into her dark eyes. "What is it Kagome? Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head. "I want you Inu Yasha. All of you." She leaned up and whispered into his demon ear, "Please, I want you to be happy"

A throng of longing shot into Inu Yasha. **_Oh, Gods. Should I do this? She's making me hard. I want to do this but should I? She should only do this with someone she loves right? I assumed that she loved me. I shouldn't assume something like that. I know I love her but…this could just be lust for her, not love. I need to know before I go any farther._**

"Kagome, do you love me?" Inu Yasha questioned; his eyes serious.

She looked in his eyes and could sense the seriousness of his question. And her answer came out without having to think about it at all.

"You couldn't tell?" she smiled, "I love you Inu Yasha and nothing will ever change how much I love you; even if you ever hate me."

He looked down on her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I could never hate you Kagome." Kagome thought about what he'd said and thought about the body wash she'd bought. _I guess we'll see. But I'm hoping what you say is true Inu Yasha because I'll never stop loving you._

He stood up and took off his clothes; first his shirt, then his pants. While he was taking off his clothes, Kagome got up and turned on her lamp and turned off the overhead light. As she made her way to the bed she started to slip off her panties. Arms grasped her from behind. _I can feel his muscles on my bare back. He's so warm. I want to be with him always._

"I said I would take those off, didn't I?" He whispered in her ear. **_I want to be the only one who whispers in your ears._** He turned her around and embraced her. He then pushed them both onto the bed so that they were lying side by side. His hand slowly reached down and tugged the undergarment down her thighs, past her calves, and she then kicked the panties off. **_Her skin is like ivory. It's so smooth_**. He let his hand trail up her thighs. Kagome looked at him. _He's completely bare except for that necklace Kaede put on him. I would take it off but, it's so sexy on him_.

"Are you ready for this Kagome? You're sure?"

"Yes" she smiled.

He positioned himself over her again. He started by kissing her, but not forcefully. A soft kiss of reassurance. He trailed his finger down her middle like he did earlier. It made her gasp. He then licked her chest heading south. When he got to her bellybutton he tongued it forcefully making her yearn for more.  
"Inu Yasha, please. I want you now." Her breathing getting heavy already. Fantasies danced in her mind, causing her sweet rapture.

He brought his face to her entrance and teased her with his tongue. She grabbed at the sheets to keep herself from bursting with ecstasy. "Inu…Yasha…I-I can't t-t-take it. Fill m-me with you."

He tongued her entrance to make sure she was wet and ready for his entrance. She was taken aback and cried out to him.

"Oh GOD! Inu Yasha! I can't wait any longer, please!"

He repositioned himself again with his shaft just barely touching her entrance. Agonizingly slow he entered an inch. She moaned and clung to the sheets more. He suddenly pushed in causing her to cry out incomprehensive words. _It hurt at first but_…Moans from Kagome were turning him on as he slowly pulled out and thrust into her. _It's so good, I want him to go faster. _"Ah, ah, ah! Faster, Inu Yasha, oh please, faster!"

He complied by thrusting faster and harder into her. She wrapped her legs around him allowing him more access to penetrate her deeper. He was reaching his climax but he didn't want to come yet. **_I'll only come if she touches the right spot._** She reached up and pulled his face to hers and they kissed ferociously. She bit his lip twice but he managed not to bite her. She reached passed his face to reach his ears.

"I…pant…remember what…gasp gasp…these do…" she breathed. She rubbed them as she was infiltrated by his cock. He moaned as she rubbed them. "Ah, Kagome, you know…just…where to touch…" She had reached her climax and had orgasmed at least twice already.

"I'm g-going to come." Kagome moaned.

"Me too. Do you want me to pull out?"

"No! I said I-I wanted you a-and I meant it."

She and he were sent into sweet bliss as he did a final hard thrust and they both came. He stopped thrusting and panted for a bit as did she. She was gasping for breath when he slowly pulled out causing her to moan a final time. He pulled a blanket up to cover them both as he lay next to her. He kissed her forehead and then held her in his arms against his body.

"Kagome, I love you with everything that I am. I will always be here when you need me."

Kagome fell into exhaustion but heard his words and for the first time didn't worry about the body wash she was so sure was going to ruin her. That night she had happy dreams of sitting in a field with him and he was holding her close, promising never to let go.

**Freya: Hello my fans…Just kidding. It's too soon for me to have fans. This one was extra lemony sweet. Your reviews are much appreciated but again not necessary to finish up the chapter. If you have suggestions you can post them in the forum or you can post them in your review. Whatever you want. **

**Oh and thank you to Demented Angie. I didn't use exactly what you were thinking but it helped me put together the Miroku scene and it will probably affect the Side-story with him.**

**By the way. Shippo is angry but I'll never do a side-story with him. #1 he's a kid #2 he's annoying and #3 I shot him and buried him in my backyard.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Freya: I'm not sorry it took me a while to post this one. I also don't have to explain why it is late but I will for your benefit, not mine. I finished this chapter a while ago but I wrote it during a storm. My power went out and well it was gone. So I had to write it all from MEMORY. I was very angry and decided not to do it until a day or two ago. So be forewarned, before I had to write it all over from memory it was perfect, and it has lost some of its perfect-ness. There. Again these characters are Rumiko Takahashi's not mine. I'd do things to them if they were mine. Like shooting Shippo… All that said, enjoy.**

Chapter 5: As long as we understand each other.

Inu Yasha woke first to sunlight shining through the window. He lazily opened his eyes and looked around. **_Kagome's room?_** He looked confused for a moment and then remembered the night before. **_That's right. I was here with Kagome last night_**. His face turned red. **_That really happened. It wasn't a dream. Kagome told me she loved me and I told her the same._** He looked down to see Kagome snuggled up to him. He smiled and pushed her bangs out of her face again. **_I love just looking at her. She's so serene asleep._** He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She mumbled something that was inaudible even to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha got up out of the bed and changed. **_Should I wake her up? I was thinking about getting something for her for breakfast but…_**He adjusted his ears to the house. **_No one home. Where'd they go_**? He left her room and closed the door behind him.

He walked down the stairs, being careful not to make too much noise. He walked into the living room and found no one there. **_Strange. They were here last night, I know they were_**. He walked into the kitchen to find a note on a white box. Inu Yasha heard the radio in Kagome's room turn on but couldn't make out any words. **_Kagome's awake_**. He looked again at the note:

_Went shopping. Grandpa, Souta, and I won't be back until later. We left you breakfast in the microwave. Hope it's warm when you wake up. If not you know what to do._

_Love, Mom_

_Ps. don't forget to feed Buyo._

As if summoned there, Buyo rubbed against Inu Yasha's leg. He looked down at the cat and it mewed at him. **_Like I know what to feed it?_** He shoed Buyo away and opened what he guessed was the microwave. It smelt good and it still felt very warm. **_What are they?_** They were circular and soft. **_They smell like bread, but they smell really sweet, too_**. There were four of them on the plate so Inu Yasha helped himself to one, taking a bite out of it. **_Delicious!_** He ate the rest of the one he'd bitten out of. **_This'll work. I'll bet Kagome'd love this._**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Suddenly she remembered the events of the past night and she sat up straight. She looked around and found that she was alone in the room. Her face sulked with disappointment. _I knew it. It wore off_. _I knew he wouldn't stay here if it wasn't for that stuff. _She turned on her radio_. 6:30AM._ _Nothing good on_. She changed into shorts and a small t-shirt.

"…In other news, cosmetics company, ALL-YOURS is calling back all products that were sent out with these serial numbers within the past week…"

_What_? Kagome turned her head to radio. _That's the brand I_…she got closer to hear the details better.

"Apparently there was a malfunction in the machinery that put certain ingredients into their product. The ingredients for scent and a few herbs. The 'alluring qualities' of the shampoo, hair spray, and body wash were jeopardized by this. The company apologizes to all who bought these products and promise a refund to any whom…"

_What? Does this mean that…it never worked? That he was here because he wanted to be and not because of that stuff? If that's true then…_She got up quickly and ran down the stairs. _Please be here. Please be here_. She ran through the living room. _Please._ She ran into the kitchen to find… no one. She was stunned. _But…I thought…I thought it didn't_…She stood there and held back her tears. _I was so sure…that…he'd be… here. If it didn't work…then why isn't he here?_

Inu Yasha realized that he'd locked the door behind him when he left Kagome's room and smacked his head. _**Smooth, real smooth.** **I wonder if her window is still open**_. He left carrying what was commonly known as cinnamon rolls out the front door. He closed it behind him and went around to her window and jumped in.

"Hey, Kagome, guess-" he looked around and saw that no one was there."-what?"

He put the food on her desk and looked again. **_Weird_**.**_ Wasn't she just here? Listening to the radio, right? _**The radio was still on and talking about a scandal in a medical company. Her door was open. **_I'll bet we just missed each other. I'll just wait here until she gets back. I don't need to chase her; she'll come back to the room._**

Kagome bit her lip. _I thought…I guess, maybe I was wrong. They did say specific serial numbers, but I didn't write them down. Maybe it did work. That'd explain why he isn'there_ Kagome went back to the living room and stopped by the front door. _I think I should go somewhere to think. Yeah, that'll make me feel better_. She opened the front door and walked to the large tree near the well. She sat and leaned against it. _How am I going to explain to Inu Yasha why that happened? And that it was my fault?_

Inu Yasha was becoming impatient and had eaten another cinnamon roll. **_There are still two. She can eat them_**. He walked down the stairs again and realized that she wasn't there. **_What the hell? Why'd she leave? It's not because of last night is it?_** He looked down at his feet, his face dispirited. **_Does she regret last night? Regret doing those things with me? Maybe she wasn't ready for it. I need to talk to her._** He walked out the front door following her scent. He didn't have to go far to find that she was leaning against a tree facing the other way. A grin came to his face. **_I think I'll surprise her._** He hopped into a nearby tree. He was about to jump down near her when he heard her talking to herself.

"I'm such an idiot! How could I let myself believe that Inu Yasha loved me?" She sobbed into her hands. Her face and hands were soaked with tears. "I knew it wasn't real. Somehow I knew this would happen, and still I…"

She punched the ground with her fist. "I let it happen! I did this! It's my fault! He knows how I feel now and now he doesn't feel the same way. That's why he's gone…and now he'll…" her hand was bleeding a little but it didn't seem to bother her.

Inu Yasha watched as she hit the ground again and something in her hand cracked. She didn't seem to notice. Inu Yasha wanted to move, to stop her, but found himself rooted there. Unable to move. **_This is my fault. I should've been there when she woke up. Now she's upset. I promised her I'd be there when she needed me and I've failed her already? Wait, didn't she say she loved me? How could she believe that I'd leave her? I have to reassure her._**

Kagome sighed and wiped her eyes. She stood up. "I must look hideous. It's no wonder Inu Yasha isn't here. I'm a crybaby and I don't deserve him."

"Kagome?"

Kagome breath caught in her throat. She turned around to face the voice.

"You're right. You're a crybaby, but that's alright. Doesn't mean I don't love you."

Thoughts raced through Kagome's mind, putting things together. _He says he loves me? And even if the wash had worked it would have worn off by now. So what he's saying now is the truth. It's exactly the same as last night so that means the wash really didn't work. It was true. _

Kagome smiled and shot back, "and you're a jealous, absent-minded, territorial puppy dog."

Inu Yasha smiled. **_She's back to normal_**. "As long as we understand each other." He commented back as he walked to her and held her. She held him back. "Where were you when I woke up?"

Inu Yasha responded, "In your kitchen room eating these swirled sweet things. They were delicious."

She thought a moment and responded, "Oh, cinnamon rolls. I'll make them for you sometime, alright?"

"REALLY?!" he was practically drooling already at the thought. He jumped around for a bit until Kagome spoke of her terms to this.

"But you'll have to spend the night again, and this time be there when I wake up." She shook her finger at him.

He looked into her dark eyes; serious and playful at the same time. "Alright, it's a done deal."

_Good. He's not mad at me. He loves me and I love being with him. All's good_. Inu Yasha shifted. **_She was worried earlier but that was because of me and now she's fine. I guess we're going to be alright. After all, we love each other._**

"Oh shit. Your hand! You should really do something about that anger of yours."

He held her hand lightly. It was still bleeding but very slowly. **_It's probably already healing._** He brought the hand close to his face and licked the wound near her knuckles. The sweeping movement of his tongue on her skin gave her shivers for a moment. He licked it a few more times, getting all the blood, before ripping a portion of his shirt off to wrap the hand and wrist. _He's so kind. Most of the time he's too stubborn about stuff like this but now he feels no need to hide it._ He finished wrapping and kissed the bandaged injury.

"Don't go hitting the ground again. What'll we do if you can't shoot an arrow?" Inu Yasha expressed his concern. **_I don't want her hurting herself every time I do something dumb. I also want her to be able to protect herself if for whatever reason I can't._**

Kagome sighed. "I'm not worried. I'm sure I can handle it. If not, you're here." She joked.

"You ready?" he sighed.

Kagome blinked, "For what?"

"To go back through the well. Or do you want to stay here and rest until your hand gets better?"

Kagome blushed when she thought about acting normal around the group after what had happened between her and Inu Yasha. Then how she would explain how in one day she had a cold and the next day there is mysteriously no sign of it. And then her hand. _I can't run from everything._ She sighed and nodded her head.

"It's alright; if I stay here longer then I'll delay us even more. Let's go."

She took his hand in her uninjured one. He stepped onto the well and helped her up. Together, hand in hand, they jumped in.

They emerged on the other side. Inu Yasha helped Kagome out of the well. They looked around and saw that no one was there. They're probably in the village waiting for us.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. Kagome was taken aback.

"W-what was that for?" she stammered.

"Just in case I don't get to kiss you at all today." He smirked. **_I want to stay with her, until the end of time. What would I have to do? I could probably marry her._** He blushed but Kagome didn't notice. **_Did I just think marriage?! That's probably the furthest thing from her mind right now. But if she'd consider it…Would she marry someone like me? I…want to ask her._**

They walked into the town and realized something. They were there very early that morning. The sun had just barely risen and people weren't even up. They quietly snuck into Kaede's hut and saw something that made them gasp.

Miroku and Sango were asleep, but they were in each others arms. Miroku's powerful arms held her securely, keeping her safe. Not only that, but they weren't wearing a scrap of clothing. They only had a blanket.

Kagome blushed and pushed Inu Yasha out of the hut. _OMG! I wasn't expecting that at all! Where's Kaede at? Wouldn't she have noticed something as different as that? _

"Why are you pushing me out?" Inu Yasha whispered; somewhat interested in what he saw.

"SHHHHH!" Kagome hushed him.

She took his hand and led him back out about 10 yards into the woods. _They need their alone time. I'm sure that it's not something they wanted us to see. They weren't expecting us back this early._ Kagome turned to him and pointed, "I think we should wait out here for a while longer. That way, they can get up and stuff."

Inu Yasha nodded. **_But I wanted to find out what was going on…Damn_**. They both lay down in a clearing facing the rising sun. **_I want to ask her but, I'm too nervous_**. The ground was soft with moss and slightly damp. It had a familiar smell. _Ah, it smells like Inu Yasha. This where he sleeps when I leave? I wish he'd just come with me when I leave. It'd be nice if we could be together always._

_**This is my spot when Kagome goes to her era. It's calm and quiet here. No one bothers me. It's sort of strange with her here laying on it too.**_

He scooted closer to her. She got the hint and scooted in too, so that they were holding each other. Making each other feel safe.

"Kagome I was thinking," he started and she tilted her head a little to show that she was listening. "I was wondering, that after we destroy Naraku and stuff that we…could…uh well, get…m-m-ma..."he stuttered but couldn't pull the words out. Suddenly he sat up with Kagome facing him, holding her by her shoulders. "Kagome I love you so much. I don't ever want to be apart from you again! I want to stay by your side." Kagome was blushing, her face a crimson red as he said things she'd thought about saying herself.

He worked up his courage and burst, "Kagome, will you marry me?" **_I said it. I said it!!_**

Kagome couldn't breathe. _This is what I wanted. To be with him. To spend the rest of my life with him. I want to get married to him. I just have to say yes. Say yes. Say it!_

Inu Yasha was beginning to regret what he'd said. **_She's not answering. Does that mean…_**? Kagome's eyes teared up and he feared the worst. She then smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier!" she said as she embraced him. He held her close to him for hours as the sun rose higher and everything became a little brighter.

"Hey, Inu Yasha. Let's not say anything about all this to the others."

"Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise after we destroy Naraku, alright?"

Inu Yasha smiled. "Sure, whatever you want."

When they finally made their way down to the village they met up with Sango and Miroku. All seemed normal if not Miroku was less perverted than usual. No questions were asked about Kagome's 'cold' nor did any subjects on Miroku and Sango's sleeping arrangements from the previous night arise. All seemed well and the group was on their way to complete their mission of destroying Naraku and hopefully a happily ever after.

THE END…

**Freya: Yes, well not the lemony ending you thought it was going to be? I laugh at you because I find it funny. This is the end of this story with the exception of the Miroku Sango side story. I will begin working on the side story as soon as I feel like it. Maybe in a few days(or months). I need a mental break. I want to thank you for reading this fic. I may start a new series after my brain relaxes. A few ideas on series that the general crowd is interested in would be nice. If not I'm sure I can come up with one on my own. I'll see you people later then.**


End file.
